The design of the Experimental Design and Biostatistics Core is based on a "research support philosophy", which casts the statistician more as a co- investigator than as a detached consultant. Thus, although short-term assistance will be available, the Core's major thrust will be toward establishing long-term collaborations with investigators interested in the oral health of older adults. The Core will bring together a team of three senior statisticians who have extensive experience in developing and implementing funded studies dealing with aging and the aged. By virtue of their experience in all phases of the research process, the Core Statisticians are prepared to offer a more comprehensive array of support services than are usually provided by a statistical consulting unit. Assistance will be available from the earliest stages of problem formulation through final interpretation and publication of results. The inclusion of a Data Manager/Programmer and data entry clerks will also enable the Core to provide all the data processing and analysis services that dental researchers are likely to require. Especially important to junior researchers will be the Core's assistance in grant proposal development. In addition to its research support services, the Core will implement educational programs aimed particularly at junior faculty members and graduate students, on whom the future of dental research rests. Educational programs include: 1) a Faculty Development Program, which will involve clinician/researchers and statisticians in reciprocal educational experiences; and 2) an Internship Program for dental graduate students, which will offer experiences in research development and consulting as well as training in advanced statistical techniques.